Second Chances
by AngelDemon18
Summary: AU 4 warriors were bron to protect the univers, but ruin it instead. l8er after killed, are reincarnated
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"**Is she finished healing yet?" asked a raven-haired girl. The girl beside her just glared at her before looking back at the tank.**

"**Why do we heal her? She vulnerable like this! We could nock her off and take over," she exclaimed. When the other girl didn't notice her outburst the raven-haired girl formed a ki blast in her hand.**

"**If you attack me you'll just kill yourself, you know? You may e the second strongest, but unless I'm mistaken you can't breathe in outer space…"**

"**You know I would watch your back if I were you, Flame, because one day you might just outlast your usefulness," the raven-haired girl growled.**

**Flame looked at her unfazed, "Well, it's good thing you're not me then, Storm"**

**Finally a buzz was heard throughout the small ship. The tank drained and the hatch opened. Flame grabbed a silk towel and waited for the blue haired woman to stand up. She stood up and stretched her muscles and nodded to her two soldiers. Flame bowed low and presented a silk towel to her leader.**

"**Lady Aqua."**

**Lady Aqua reached her hand out and the towel rose as if by invisible hands and wrapped around her slim form. Flame rose and walked out of the room to retrieve clothes.**

"**She' s becoming weak, a liability," observed Storm.**

"**She was never as hard as us. Her life wasn't as traumatic," explained Aqua.**

"**So how would you explain me?" **

"**Easy! You were born destructive and evil!" laughed Lady Aqua. She powered up briefly to dry herself.**

"**Here my Lady," spoke Flame, handing Aqua clothes similar to hers and Storms. It was a white suit trimmed in forest green and had a short aqua skirt made for battle wear. Aqua pulled the battle outfit on and reached for her black boots by the tank. **

"**Where's my scouter?" **

**Flame handed her a green scouter similar to her own red one. Aqua looked at her battle strategist and commander. They seemed on edge and nervous.**

"**What is it commander?" Aqua demanded. Storm smirked and Flame paled slightly. **

"**Well, _lady_ Aqua, we've been thinking that we need better management and that you should step down from your throne," threatened commander Storm. Aqua grabbed Storm and threw her into the wall. Storm tried to get up, but was hit with a bolt of electricity from the hand of Aqua. **

"**Once you have the power to back up that statement, I'll let you battle me, but for now be happy I gave you the eastern division of the galaxy. You will always bow to me. I'm strongest I destroyed the Cold Empire and will easily destroy you if you disobey my orders or you plan a rebellion. I worked to hard to rule the entire galaxy. I've slaughtered so many innocents that got in my way you think I will have a problem destroying you?"**

**Storm growled in response and stormed out of the room. Flame stared at the retreating figure.**

" **I told her it was futile, but she wouldn't listen to me. She always acts before she thinks," frowned Flame. She shook her dark hair out of her face and brushed down her red battle skirt. She glanced up when she saw her leader leaving the room.**

**Aqua walked to the cockpit and sat in the copilot seat next to her red-haired companion. **

"**Rose"**

"**Aqua"**

**Aqua closed her eyes and tried to stop the headache from forming behind her eyes. **

"**Aqua, I've completely tortured and killed all the rebels," she laughed at the thought of their pain and turned her head to her friend.**

"**Where are we headed?"**

**Rose glanced at her friend. Recently Aqua had been out of it. She would sometimes sit all alone in a room staring at nothing and then sometimes she would get in such a temper and kill millions for the simplest things. Sometimes Rose believed what people said about her, that she had gone crazy from the evil in her heart after the death of her husband and kidnapping of her only child and daughter.**

"**We're going home."**

**1354766976987666454535423254453453**

"**Tell me! Tell me about them! They are coming here to set up headquarters so why can't I at least hear the legend!" A lavender haired girl sat up in bed pleading with her nurse.**

**A young woman sighed at the persistence of her charge, " It's not the kind of bedtime story you should hear, young mistress."**

"**Im not scared of some old hags," declared the brave girl.**

"**Bra, you need to sleep!" pleaded the frazzled Nurse.**

"**Not until you tell me!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**Yay!"**

"**Now sit so I can tell you…**

**The first demonic warrior is called Rose. She has red hair and emerald eyes. She has the power over all plant like things and can cause earthquakes and move the tectonic plates to her will. She loves to give pain and very good at giving it out. She can find anyone's weakness and exploit it to her own gain making her prime torturer. If anyone were unlucky enough to fall under her hands all they could wish for would be a quick death. Her strength is unmatched to anyone but one. The second demon is called Flame because of her manipulation of fire. She has the coloring of a Saiyan and tall as one. She can call forth fire and make it grow or die according to her will. Her speed is unmatched by all, but one. Her mind is so sharp she's the one who comes up with their ingenious battle tactics. Third is the most dangerous of them all. Storm is the second most powerful in the galaxy. She loves any kind of destruction and loves to cause it. She has dark hair with china red highlights and yellow eyes that many have compared to a snake. That's what she is too! She is constantly trying better her station and increase her power. Many say even their leader has trouble controlling her! Then, there's the leader, lady Aqua. Quite beautiful, really… Though they all are, most evil creatures are you know…She has long Aqua hair, that's where she got her name. He real name has long been forgotten. She has large blue eyes that are cold as ice and hard as steel. Some say she can freeze you with just a glance. She's the strongest, fastest, and more powerful creature in all the galaxy! She can manipulate water, ice, and lightening. She has trained herself to fly and shoot ki blasts as well bettering herself…She is unpredictable making her dangerous and untrustworthy. Though she is a genius… an evil genius… how so predictable in an unpredictable person…Oh, how I long for the day that they are destroyed!"**

"**No! Don't say that! They can't help being evil! You said so yourself!" cried the little girl.**

"**True, so sad… They were born to keep our galaxy safe, but for the fact that their childhoods were wrought with pain and suffering that instead of becoming the saviors of the universe like they were born to do they became our destruction… People… all our fault…they grew up in a world full of so much pain, hate, violence…" Nurse whispered. Bra gazed up with her wide blue eyes at her Nurse who sat in thought. Getting bored she yanked he Nurse's pink, purple, and blonde braid. **

"**I'm tired! You may leave now!" Bra ordered. The Nurse gazed down at the willful child she had brought up. She pulled the covers up to bra's chin and patted her head lovingly.**

"**Good night, dear."**

**The Nurse left closing the door, leaving the child pondering her story. Sighing at the unfairness in the world she brushed her lavender hair out of her face and closed her eyes, eager for the next day…**

**189678dnd7qw8328875895381268**

"**Ah! Finally we're here!" smiled Aqua. She stepped back from the window where she had been gazing at the small blue planet. 'Finally, I'm home'**

"**Yay! Aqua, we're back! Oh I can't wait to see how everything's changed! I mean it can't have changed much? Can it? I left a warrior in training and now return as ruler! Hey Aqua, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that we're-"**

**Rose was interrupted by the door being barged open by a fiery Storm. The girl marched in, walked to a chair, and sank down in it.**

"**Man! Why are we even here? Can't we just blow it up and be gone with it? Emotional ties to a place are just weaknesses," Storm frowned. Rose glared at her from behind.**

"**It's my home planet, you baka! I want to see how things are, you mind?" she yelled.**

**Storm smirked at the other girl's outburst, "Yes, I do. I blew up _my_ home planet. Do you see me reminiscing about some waste? No"**

"**Oh, I forgot you have no heart."**

"**Neither do you so stop the sob story. I don't wanna hear it."**

**Both glared daggers ready to pounce at the other. Aqua sighed a started to intervene when Flame walked in telling them they had landed. **

"**Alright you two! Shut it! We are here so let's get off this damn ship!" Aqua yelled and turning on her heal stopped off the ship yelling curses as she went.**

"**Bitch…"**

"**I know you but what am I?" Rose snickered and raced out of the room.**

**6-8964i864y8hedbd8376**

"**I think I see them! I think I see them, Nursey!" Bra laughed. She bounced up and down, lavender hair flying out. Originally when the two had left the house Bra had been wearing a new white lace dress; tresses brushed and pulled neatly back, and shiny black shoes upon tiny feet. Now her hair had been pulled loose and lay in tangles upon her back, her dress had a grass stain on the hem, and her shoes were slightly scuffed. Her Nurse sighed in frustration. The nurse looked up and indeed she saw them as well.**

**The leader was Lady Aqua herself in an aqua, green, and white battle suit. Her aqua blue hair was pulled out of her face and she walked with supreme confidence. Behind her walked Storm. She wore a blue, red, and white battle suit, her hair lay down upon her back, and she wore a smirk plastered on her face. The face brought chills down the Nurse's spine. The last two were Flame and Rose. Rose wore her usual green, pink and white battle suit, and Flame her red, purple, and white battle suit. They waved to the crowd surrounding them and occasionally smiled at people they past. Flame past a hand through her mane of spikes and glanced worriedly at the two titans of power in front of her. She whispered something to Rose, but Nurse couldn't hear.**

"**I can't see anymore!" Bra complained. A taller person had stood in front of her to see the four better. Nurse looked down and before she could blink, Bra darted between the people to run into Storm's leg. Nurse ran up, but couldn't get passed the blockade of people.**

**Bra glanced up to find a cold stare upon her small frame. Slowly the cold face broke into an evil smirk and Storm raised her hand above her hand, forming a small ki blast. Bra squeezed her eyes shut knowing the end was coming. Her Nurse had warned her that this person, the person she had run into was the one of the cruelest in the known galaxy and she had the luck to run into her. **

**Bra waited and yet nothing happened. She risked peaking and saw a figure standing in front of her.**

**Aqua stood protectively in front of the small child, " Stop, Storm."**

**Storm frowned in disgust, "You'll protect this child, but you'll slaughter thousands of innocents… How disgustingly thoughtful, but I don't think so. You'll protect your people, but I was forced to slaughter my own to join ranks with you! You hear that I slaughtered and entire planet of my people all for you! But you wont let me kill this one child! You wont let me kill one ounce of earthling blood will you?"**

"**No"**

**Nurse finally rushed forward and picked up the terrified and confused child.**

"**Is she your charge?" Aqua asked serenely.**

"**Yes, she got away from me…"**

"**Sneaky thing aren't you?" Aqua laughed. Bra smiled up at her, but yelled in horror. **

"**Watch out!"**

**Aqua turned around to see a giant ki blast heading straight for her. She didn't have enough time to charge up, so it hit her straight on.**

"**So die you heartless bitch!" Storm screamed. Aqua was thrown to the ground in a bloody heap barely alive. Storm laughed in victory, but froze when Aqua began to laugh manically. Rose and Flame watched helplessly on at the two.**

"**What are you so happy about? You're going to hell." Storm demanded. Aqua stared at her.**

"**And you shall come with me! You three gave me your souls, and should I die you'll disappear with me!" and she began to laugh again only louder. Storm froze and stared at the terrified Rose and Flame. Suddenly Rose began to shriek in pain. Her body began to turn green and as her last scream echoed through the air her body changed into green dust as blew away.**

"**Rose," Flame moaned, but was cut off as she too began to feel an intense pain like no other. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but could stop shrieking when she turned red and disappeared. **

**Storm stared at where her two comrades had once stood and stared lifelessly at her leader. She screamed as she turned blue, and as she faded away she yelled, " I'll get you, Bitch!"**

**Bra pulled against her Nurse's restraining arms and ran to the fallen warrior.**

"**You're going to die…and I can't save you.." slowly she began to cry. Aqua pulled the sobbing girl to her chest.**

"**You aren't scared of me?" wonder Aqua her eyes filling with tears.**

**Bra smiled at her questions, "Nah."**

"**I will live on. Please, don't let me grow up in pain. Let me have love, joy, happiness…" Aqua begged her voice coming in gasps.**

"**I will, but why didn't you move? You could have moved!" **

"**I couldn't let you die…"**

"**Why not? You've killed others! Why did you save me! Why!" Bra yelled at the dieing woman holding her.**

"**I couldn't let my own daughter die…"Aqua smiled.**

**Bra looked into her eyes puzzled, but before she could say another word her Nurse picked her up and ran. Bra cried out in shock. She looked back at the woman who was slowly devoured by the angry mob coming to finish the tyrant Lady Aqua off.**

"**Momma!"**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Phone Call 

"**Momma!"**

**Bulma shot up from where she had been sleeping. She looked around the room. No one was there, but she _did_ have a large crick in her neck.**

"**Sleeping on one's desk isn't the best way to get some sleep," Bulma growled. She stood up and stretched hoping to get all the kinks out. She reached for her clock on the desk and cursed at the time. "3:00! Ugh!"**

**She swiftly kicked the desk in rage quickly regretting it. Holding her sore toe she bounced across the floor hoping to reach the bed. Sadly she was out of luck, tripped over her book bag, and hit the floor with a THUD! **

"**It's gonna be one of _those_ mornings!" **

**98hfn8165tfh2836362896f2489**

"**Honey, you look like you didn't get any sleep!" cried Bulma's mom. She rushed to her daughter and looked her over. "To much studying is bad for the eyes, dear, and look, now you're going to have bags under your eyes!"**

Bulma looked up in horror and raced to the hallway mirror. She gazed at her reflection. In front of her stood a petite blue-haired girl. She was naturally fair skinned, but didn't have a single freckle. She had long wavy hair that, crazily enough, was naturally an aqua blue color. She had wide blue eyes inherited from her blonde mother. She was slim, but had curves in all the right places. Most would say she was real beauty, and that's what her boyfriend thought (and that's what really counts!)

Bulma turned and frowned at her mother, "I don't have bags under my eyes!" "That's nice dear!" 

**Bulma smiled and shook her head. Obviously her brains were not inherited from her ditsy mother. No, she had the mind of a technical genius like her father the famous Dr. Briefs, though no one had quite learned his first name…**

"**Mom, did you hear anything strange last night?" Bulma questioned. Maybe she wasn't just imagining things.**

"**Well, I did hear the weirdest sound from your father last night when we were in bed!" Mrs. Briefs giggled at the thought. "I had just touched him-"**

"**MOTHER! I so don't need to hear what you and Dad do at night! Gosh! Are you trying to torment me?" yelled Bulma. She freaked at the thought of her parent's "nightly activities".**

"**Why, do you ask, dear?"**

"**Well, I had this paper I had to write for English… bleh! And I fell asleep at my desk when about 3 this morning I heard someone cry out. It was really weird. I was just wondering if you heard it as well…" she answered. Mrs. Briefs nodded then turned back to her cooking.**

"**Did you know that Linda is having a new baby? She's going to name it Carlene! Isn't that a pretty name? I was just telling her mother how wonderful it was that she's finally settling down…" Mrs. Briefs rambled. **

'**How quickly she can jump from one subject to the other,' Bulma noted. "Mom, she's not even married and she's younger than me."**

"**Well now! If you would just find a nice young man like that I wouldn't need to worry about you! Oh my poor baby!" with that Mrs. Briefs burst into tears. Bulma huffed at her mother's outburst. **

"**Later, Mom! I've gotta go I promised Launch I'd meet her before school," Bulma called. She raced out the door, stopping long enough to grab her purse and bag. **

'**Hopefully I'll make it on time and she won't freak on me!' gasped Bulma as she ran to the bus stop. Launch had a temper that rivaled Bulma herself, and didn't like to be kept waiting.**

**Finally she reached the bus stop out of breath and ready to keel over. Slowly she fell into the bench and looked around for her impatient friend. Suddenly the bench shook and she looked over to see a blonde haired, green-eyed girl sitting next to her.**

"**Nice outfit."**

"**I'm going to kill my brother!" the girl growled. Bulma glanced over at her; she _did_ look like she was going to kill someone.**

"**Calm down, Launch. What he do this time?" she asked. Launch turned sharply at her.**

**Glaring daggers she snapped, "Oh, it's not what he did _this _time. It's what he's always doing! I brought home my Spanish test to get signed because I'd failed it. My parents didn't care at first, but then he came home with a failed math test. They completely freaked out! For some odd reason they saw it as MY fault! I didn't tell him to fail the damn test! The started screaming some bullshit about how I wasn't setting a positive example for the little creep! He'd fail and be a brat even if I wasn't there! But do they see it my way? No0oooo0o! No, I get grounded because 'I was disrespecting' them! Life sucks ass!"**

"**Whoah, wait… you're grounded? Does that mean you can't come to Dalancy's party?" Bulma cried. **

**Launch looked at her sadly and sighed, "I guess… and I was s0oo0o looking forward to it too…"**

"**No way! You can't miss it! We'll find someway to go!" promised Bulma. She grabbed her stuff and pulled the depressed Launch to the waiting bus.**

"**Yeah, yeah…I hope."**

"**No, I mean come-on! All you have to do is sneak out!"**

"**Yeah, and get caught. My parents are going to watch me like a hawk because of last time," reminded Launch. Bulma rolled at her pessimistic friend. **

"**I'll find a way. I'm a genius, I'll get you at that party!" Bulma declared loudly. All eyes turned the two teenagers. Bulma blushed red to her roots and stared out the window until they reached the school.**

"**By the way I like your outfit… New?" Launch commented. Bulma looked down at her clothes. She had decided to wear her new pair of jean corduroys and new red and black halter-top. She had thrown a red jacket over it because of dress code and slipped on red converse.  
**

"**This old thing?" they both laughed and slowly walked to the building stopping occasionally to talk to other students.**

**Going to their lockers Bulma's boyfriend met up with them.**

"**Babe, how ya doing?" he quickly wrapped her in a hug. She pecked him on the lips and reached for her books.**

"**Sup, Yamcha," Bulma giggled. Launch rolled her eyes at the couple. They were constantly flirting or PDA. They had been going out for a year and didn't look like they were going to break up any time soon. Secretly Launch couldn't see what Bulma saw in him. He was crude, loud, obnoxious, flirted with other girls when Bulma wasn't looking, and there were rumors that he was cheating on Bulma. Poor Bulma was completely oblivious to them, thanks to Yamcha, and Launch didn't have the heart to tell her boyfriend was a lying scumbag. On second thought…**

"**Listen, babe, I won't be able to make it to our date… I have… umm… another engagement I have to go to," he stammered. He gave her puppy dog eyes and hoped she didn't see through his thin exterior.**

"**Oh, but, Yamcha, I was really looking forward to it," Bulma complained.**

"**I know, so was I, babe! But I can't get out of it…" he pleaded. Bulma sighed sadly and nodded. He beamed at her and caught her in a passionate kiss. He smiled back at her and raced down the hall calling someone's name. Bulma closed her eyes and turned back to her locker.**

"**I don't see why you keep him around. He's pathetic. You could do so much better," Launch declared. "I don't want to mention all the rumors that are going around about him. They say he's Maria's baby's daddy."**

**Bulma glared angrily at her friend, "Well, that's all they are! Rumors! Please tell me you don't believe everything you hear!"**

"**Well, B, what if it's true? I mean he does stand you up a lot, doesn't call you, forgets things about you, calls you by other people's names…"**

"**Stop it! He's faithful! I love him and he loves me! Now I have to get to homeroom before I'm late!" Bulma marched off leaving a shocked friend.**

**Bulma was so angry! How dare Launch think that Yamcha was cheating on her! She loved him… didn't she? Recently she wasn't so sure. She used to get butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. She used to get a heady feeling when he kissed her. Now she just felt hollow, empty. At night instead of dreaming about him she dreamed about an unknown man. He was everything Yamcha wasn't and more! She vaguely remembered him from her dreams. She wondered constantly if she would ever meet this dream man. Oh how she wished he were real! Now that's a man, she smirked.**

**She turned towards her homeroom door and sat down next to Launch in the back. She smiled an apologetic smile at her friend and flung her purse down next to her.**

"**Only one more month of this hellhole," Bulma whispered. Launch snorted and listened to the announcements. Bulma pulled her headphones out of her purse and turned on her music, loud. Ideally she doodled on a spare sheet of paper. Finally after 30 min of boredom the bell rang signifying the end of homeroom. **

"**That's good. Who's it of?" Launch asked pointing at Bulma's drawing. Bulma looked down at it. It was her dream guy!**

"**Umm, I don't know…" Bulma wondered.**

"**Well, if he's free let me have him he's hot!" Launch laughed. Bulma stared down at him he looked identical to her dream guy. He had dark spiky hair that stuck up like a flame and a large widows peak. His face looked like it was carved out of stone. He had deep, dark eyes that looked so cold. Bulma stuffed it in her purse and jogged to catch up with Launch.**

**95r7893598jgujfi92345579572**

"**Are we there yet?" growled a deep voice.**

"**No, not yet. Patience is a virtue you know…" came a serene voice. The deep voice growled again.**

"**I don't see why I have to come. I'm just losing valuable training time. If you need me I'll be training," the voice disappeared with an echo.**

"**Patience, Prince, patience. We shall need you in the upcoming battle."**

**48923q577tbt6f73w4767865**

"**Hey, Launch, have you seen…" Bulma stopped in her tracks. Yamcha was making out with a girl Bulma hated named Marya. Launch cleared her voice getting the couple's attention. Marya looked up and smiled lazily.**

"**Yes?"**

**Yamcha paled at the look Bulma gave him. He knew he was done for. He hoped he get her to believe me.**

"**Babe, see I was –"he started. **

**Bulma saw red. She knew he was talking at her, but all she saw was how he responded to Marya's ministration to his mouth. How could he? What did she do wrong?**

"**Yamcha, h-how…I thought…"**

"**Well, you thought wrong, honey," Marya smirked. She wrapped an arm around Yamcha's shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. "I guess he got tired of such bitch. Luckily he found a real woman."**

**Bulma stared at Yamcha opening and closing her mouth as if she was trying to find a breath. Her mind was reeling from the shock of what she had seen. Suddenly she went ridged. **

"**Well, then this is good-bye, Yamcha. I guess I'll leave now. I have an… umm… bye," Bulma stuttered and quickly walked away from the dumbfounded ex-boyfriend. He hadn't thought she'd really break up with him. Now he regretted what had happened. Not necessarily making out with Marya. She was great. No, he missed Bulma.**

"**Bulma wait up!"**

**Bulma walked quickly away from the school. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than back there. She didn't know what happened to Launch, but she wasn't stopping to find out. She slowly went from sad to furious. How dare he! She was the best-looking girl anywhere! He was defiantly missing out on a lot! Well fine with her! She didn't need him! He was just a load of crap! The dickweed! When she finally slowed down she was about five blocks away and thinking clearly. He was probably looking for her right now to make it up. Ha! Like she would! She breathed a sigh and oddly felt lighter, calmer, more at ease, like she had gotten a load off her chest.**

**She turned around to go and look for Launch when she felt her phone vibrate.**

"**That's probably her now, screaming at me for leaving her there," she laughed and reached for her phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Meet at the school parking lot at 6 0'clock tomorrow morning," answered an unfamiliar voice.**

"**What? Wait! Who is this?"**

"**It doesn't matter. Meet me and I'll explain everything."**

**With that the phone clicked off. Bulma stared at her phone for a long time.**

"**What the fuck?"**

**ko932irj3489**

**A/N: I need at least 5 reviews before I update! so keep reviewing!**


End file.
